Deserving
by MorrieBiscuits
Summary: Luffy/Usopp slash, post Water 7. Usopp is back with the Straw Hats, but he still has his doubts about whether or not he deserves the love he gets from the crew. Especially, Luffy. Read and Review!


OP Drabble: Deserving

By Katie "morrie-chan" McNicholas

Pairing: Luffy x Usopp (Yes, again), implied one-sided Usopp x Kaya, hinted Zoro x Sanji. Good stuff.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Some swearing, spoilers for Water 7, angst, implied sex, all that good stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Sadly.

The night Usopp came back to the Straw Hats, he sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny by himself. Even though his nakama took him back, he was still insecure about his place there. He was insecure about his relationship with Luffy.

Fighting his captain, he wasn't just defending a ship. He was defending what he thought was love for Kaya. As the caravel became more and more difficult to maintain, Usopp felt his feelings for his childhood friend fading. It might not have even been love at all; because until recently, the long nosed sharpshooter wasn't quite sure what love was.

Merry's funeral was more then saying goodbye to the ship that got them into the Grand Line. Usopp was letting go of Kaya, because he now realized that he didn't love her. At least, not nearly as much as he loved Luffy.

It didn't hit Usopp until he was being brought into the Sunny by Luffy's outstretched hand. He now saw that everyday he spent beside the rubber boy, he was falling in love with him. It made fighting his captain over a ship given to him by unrequited, or rather mistaken love, just that much more painful.

Usopp looked up at the stars from the new ship. He was all alone, giving into his thoughts, and his pain that he was trying all this time to hold back. Surprisingly, he hadn't start crying yet. He breathed a heavy, broken sigh, covering his bare, goose bumped arms with his hands.

Luffy's voice interrupted his thoughts, sending a jolt of surprised fright throughout his body. "What's wrong?' it said, quietly and genuinely concerned. Usopp looked to the source to see the black haired captain looking at him, hat hanging from cord around his neck. A blanket adorned the thin yet muscular figure of the rubber man, light-blue and made of thin material.

Usopp shook his head, smiling a feigned smile at the one he secretly loved. "Nothing. Just…thinking." he breathed. Luffy walked over, until there was only an inch between them. He looked the marksman in the eye, as if he could see through the lie. "Please, Usopp. Don't lie to me. Something's wrong, isn't there?" the younger boy spoke, sternly but kindly.

Usopp huffed, feeling his lip quiver. 'Not going to cry. Not gonna cry. Can't cry.' he repeated to himself in thought, even if he could feel tears wanting to form in his eyes. For now, he managed to fight them back. "…why? Why did you take me back? After all I did, all I said, the fight--what reason do you have to keep me around?" the sniper asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Luffy smiled, rearranging the sheet around him (he wasn't wearing a shirt beneath, but some shorts) and looking to the ground for a moment. Usopp thought he saw the rubber captain blush, but concluded that it was just his imagination. Luffy didn't blush; it wasn't in his nature to.

"Usopp…" Luffy started. He tightened the bed sheet around his body, his smile faded away. "When you left, it was heavy. It…hurt. Nothing ever hurt so much, ever. No wound that I ever got from a fight hurt as much as leaving you with Merry. When you came back…as Sogeking…while I was happy, at the same time it hurt even more, because you were pretending to be someone else."

"And as much as I know you needed to do that because you were still figuring things out, it still sucked, because I wanted **you**. I wanted to be there _for you_. Today, when you begged us to come back, it was…like something heavy that was weighing down my heart was lifted."

"And I'm happy again now, because you're here with me again." Luffy's smile came back, and his eyes met with Usopp's. The latter felt his heart start to pound; he didn't know what Luffy was about to say, and he wasn't sure if he was liking where it was going. Luffy's more serious side was out, but it was…so gentle; much more so then the last time Usopp saw it.

"Usopp…I care about everyone on this crew _so much_, but without **you **it feels like something in my life is missing. I just figured this out, to be honest, and I've never felt this way around anyone before. I was a little scared of this feeling at first, but…I love you." Luffy's words broke the emotional dam inside of Usopp, and the next thing he knew, tears flooded from his dark hazel eyes.

Luffy began to worry as Usopp started shaking, crying in front of him. The older of the two turned away, sobs barely heard over the waves. "I-I…I don't deserve it." the long nose whimpered, holding himself. The rubber boy felt a pang of pain in his heart, biting his lip nervously. "What do you mean?! What don't you deserve?!" he yelled, not meaning to sound as angry as he did.

Usopp turned back sharply, face covered in tears and snot, teeth bared in frustration and pain. "I don't deserve you taking me back, after what I did! I don't deserve all the love and care that you all have given me, after I deserted you! I DON'T DESERVED TO BE LOVED BY YOU BECAUSE I HURT YOU!!!" he cried out, not caring that he could have woken up the rest of the crew.

The long nosed marksman sank to his knees, hugging his chest, his face just inches from the grassy deck. He didn't even realize Luffy had sat in front of him until he felt something on his head; the straw hat that usually adorned his captain. He slowly sat up, meeting his captain's gaze. Luffy's own eyes had rimmed with tears, which just made Usopp hurt even more.

"Never say…that you don't deserved to be loved. Granted what you did was pretty damn stupid, I have my regrets too. I didn't like having to kick your ass. But…you have to let it go. It's in the past now. I just want to move on, and maybe even start something new. With you. Because, damn it Usopp, I love you." Luffy spoke.

The next thing Usopp knew, Luffy's lips were pressed against his, roughly and fiercely. Usopp closed his eyes, returning the kiss. When they separated, Luffy was lying on his back, Usopp on top of him. The marksman slipped his arms around Luffy's waist and held on tightly. "Luffy…I'm sorry…and I…love you too." he whispered with sniffles.

Luffy smiled again, letting whatever tears he had fall. There weren't much; the rubber boy wasn't much of a crier. "Usopp…from now on…I'm never going to let you go again." he whispered, turning them so he lied on top of Usopp, who's face was reddened by tears and blushing. "Good. 'Cause I'm never gonna leave again." the marksman answered before leaning up and kissing Luffy again.

Luffy's hat lied on the ground, soon to be surrounded by a hill of clothing. The captain and his marksman decided that words were no longer needed. Only touch and feeling was needed now, the only sounds being the hitching and rapidity of breathing, soft hisses and moans, whispers of names. On that night, two friends reunited as lovers, letting their bodies show what they couldn't find the words to say.

---

Early the next morning, while the sun still rose, Usopp woke up. The first thing he saw was Luffy's waking face, his eyes opening. He leaned over to kiss the younger boy on the forehead. "Hey." he spoke softly afterwards. "Hey." was the response given.

They kissed again, Luffy turning his head at a certain angle to avoid Usopp's nose; after last night, he pretty much had it down to a science. Luffy smiled upon breaking off. "…you had to let go of Kaya in order to be with me, didn't you?" he asked in a whisper.

Usopp smiled, lifting his hand and running it through the rubber boy's short raven curls. "…I was never in her league anyway. She deserves to be with someone who'll be there all the time. I won't be. I'm a pirate after all. A brave warrior of the sea, who's dedication lies with his captain." he answered. Luffy giggled and grinned. "As that captain, I'm happy."

A shadow cast itself above the two boys, who looked up to see a hickey covered Sanji looking down at them. "Well well, haven't you two had a night." the chef joked. Luffy chuckled, Usopp jumped in surprise and lifted the sheet that now covered them both. "S-Sanji!" the marksman piped.

The blonde crossed his arms and chuckled. "It's alright. You guys make a cute couple. I was actually betting with Zoro about when the two of you were finally gonna let go of all the bullshit and get together." he admitted, watching as the two below him sat up straight.

"Guess that means I win then." the swordsman spoke groggily as he walked out, standing behind the chef as if he owned the blonde. Usopp smirked and tilted his head. "So, I take it you guys had quite the night yourselves?" the sharpshooter jabbed. Zoro glared playfully at him, smirking himself. "I pretty much rocked Sanji's world last night." he spoke.

Sanji blushed deeply, standing up straight. "Damn it, marimo head, shut the fuck up." he muttered. The other three laughed loudly as the chef ran back in his room, to get dressed. "Good luck with him, Zoro." Luffy piped. The swordsman shrugged and walked off.

Luffy and Usopp looked at each other. "We…should go get dressed." the long nose suggested. Luffy smiled widely. "Shower first. Together." he said, playfully. Oh yeah, serious Luffy was gone. Usopp realized that as his wrist was grabbed tightly, being dragged to one of the bathrooms. (Thank goodness, Franky made more then one, upon Nami's request. Merry only had one, and that led to many embarrassing situations for some members of the crew.)

It was a long shower, or so it seemed. With all the…sex. And poor Chopper outside the door wasn't quite sure what was going on until the shout of "Harder" made him faint.

-fin-

Ending Notes: I liked writing Luffy's serious side. Because his playful side is…difficult. But I'm going to try to write that side of him more next time I write a LuUso. I want to try to write other pairings, like ZoSan. We'll have to see.

God, that ending is so half-assed. XD

Oh well. Reviews are appreciated, especially critique. Flamers are sissies.


End file.
